


Hairbrush

by frossie



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frossie/pseuds/frossie
Summary: Sindel's hair gets tangled during the day and Cetrion helps her brush it out, Revolutionary.This work is possibly ooc and i apologize in advance for that, i'm just getting back into the flow of writing so please be patient with me.





	Hairbrush

Sindel's hair had become a mess, after using it to assist her in her daily tasks, her head of hair becoming ever so tangled after a day of use. The queen sat in front of her vanity and attempted to brush out some of the knots and tangles and was unable to do so. 

She let out a sigh of frustration and called for her love, Cetrion to assist her with this process. The elder goddess was less than ecstatic to begin the process of fixing her hair but she would do anything to make her angel happy. 

Cetrion sat behind Sindel and grabbed a brush, slowly undoing the knots and turning the mess of hair into one cohesive piece. Sindel looked into the mirror and saw the deity behind her carefully untangling her hair, her eyes focused intensely on the strand she was currently working on. 

Cetrion's gray skin glistened in the candle light of the room, the tendrils of her hair staying put behind her head. Sindel looked in the mirror and smiled, her life was truly made better by Cetrion. 

The elder goddess stayed working on the hair of the queen, making the occasional noise of frustration now and again. "Have you ever thought about cutting this?" the goddess asked. 

Sindel chuckled in response and sighed, "I wouldn't be myself without my hair now would I?" the elder goddess nodded and got back to work on the locks of fine platinum silver hair, the long stripe of black traveling throughout. 

Hours passed until the marvelous head of hair that belonged to the queen was in perfect condition. Sindel looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance, her hair as beautiful as the rest of her person. 

She turned around in her chair to face her lover and looked her in the eyes, "Thank you for your help, Cetrion. I appreciate your aid more than you know." The goddess felt her face warm up as she shot her love a quick smile and brought her lips to connect with the woman sitting in front of her. 

Sindel responded positively to the embrace and kissed back, stroking Cetrion's hair and caressing her face with her hand. 

"I love you." said the queen, her face flushed and warm. The elder goddess returned the favor and returned the three words. 

The two lovers embraced once again and went to bed, cuddling together and sharing their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i again apologize if this is ooc!


End file.
